


On Display

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Public Sex, Romance, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-03
Updated: 2008-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron wonders why Harry likes going to ‘the baths’.





	On Display

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Just a little something that came to me because I’m far too obsessed with QaF. I don’t actually think [gay bathhouses](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gay_bathhouse) are legal here in the UK… but let’s pretend, shall we? Oh, and I also tried to use first-person present tense consistently throughout...
> 
> The "Public Sex" and "Voyeurism" warnings are only for the _discussion_ of those activities. They do not actually take place during the fic.

“I just don’t understand why you like it so much.”

I’m on top of him, propped up on my elbows, and I frown.

"I thought you said you didn’t mind.”

“I don’t. If that’s what you like to do… now and again.”

I am a touch hurt, and disappointed. I thought he’d enjoyed our experience at ‘the baths’ the last time, but apparently he hadn’t found it as pleasurable as I had.

“I don’t want you to think that you have to do it just because I ask,” I assure him. “If you don’t enjoy it, then there’s really no point.”

“It’s not that,” Ron confesses, biting his lip and flushing a little. “I do enjoy it. At least, once we’ve got into it a bit. I just… you know what I’m like. It makes me self conscious.”

“You’ve got nothing to be self conscious about,” I tell him, placing a kiss at the corner of his mouth.

“Well, you’ve got to say that.”

I smile and shake my head softly, moving my arms forward so that I can lower myself onto him. I stroke the front of his hair for a few moments, brushing back his fringe with my thumb.

“Do you really want to know why I like to take you there?” I ask, serious.

He nods, closing his eyes and leaning his head into the hand that is now caressing the side of his face.

“Well, it’s because I like to show you off.”

He opens his eyes and his brow furrows.

“What do you mean?”

“They all want you.”

“Don’t be ridiculous!”

“Oh, come on Ron. I know it takes you a long time to notice when people are coming on to you,” I laugh, “but surely even you can notice it when someone grabs your cock. When they’re blatantly feeling you up, you can’t continue to deny that you’re bloody hot.”

“They’ve grabbed you too!”

“A couple have, yes,” I admit, “but they don’t look at me like they look at you. They don’t look at me like they want to take a bite out of me.”

Ron blushes, shaking his head.

“You’re being stupid... as if they’d want me.”

“Oh, they want you alright. I watch them all staring at you. I watch their eyes following you as you walk through, completely oblivious.”

I lift myself off him slightly and move my hand down to his half-hard cock. I rub him gently through the cotton of his underwear. I place a few kisses along his jaw and continue to murmur my explanation in his ear.

“Then, they see me follow you into a room. They see that they’ve got no chance with you, because you’re already taken. And the look they give me… fuck, it makes me hard.”

I hear him swallow.

“Why?” he whispers.

“They all want you. They all want you,” I kiss him fiercely, “and you’re mine,” another kiss, “and they can’t have you.”

He is growing harder against my hand. I grab the waistband of his boxers and pull them down so that I can wrap my hand around him, squeezing lightly.

“And I leave the door open. Not so much that they think that it’s okay to join us, but enough. Enough, so that they know that it’s okay to watch.”

I pull my own underwear down so that my painfully hard cock can spring free. I line it up with his and begin working my hand over both of us.

“Knowing that they’re there; wanking, watching us. Knowing that they’re wishing it was them that got to shag you senseless against the wall. Fucking their hands, imagining what you must feel like. Knowing… knowing that I’m the only one who’ll ever know…”

I can’t carry on. I’ve moved my hand so that we can thrust against each other. I can only concentrate on him. On the way his fists are gripping the sheets. On the feel of his hot, hard length pressed against me. On the little whimpers he is making as he thrusts against me, wrapping his legs around mine and urging my body even closer to his.

When I’m just about to come, I bite him softly on the collarbone.

“Mine,” I growl against his skin as my cock pulses and I coat both of us. He continues to thrust a few times, sliding against the sticky wetness. I feel his release and he tries to whisper something back to me, but all that comes out is an incoherent babbling.

We lie panting for a few minutes, my head resting on his chest. I feel his hand stroking my hair.

“Yours,” he whispers, still breathing heavily, and after a few seconds he adds, “So, when do you want to go?”


End file.
